


Valentine's Day

by torino10154



Series: Help Japan [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Romance, Slash, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-29
Updated: 2012-01-29
Packaged: 2018-02-07 18:38:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1909497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alisanne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/gifts).



Severus scrubbed a hand over his face when he woke and reached out… to the empty space beside him. 

It was rare when Harry woke before he did and rarer still for Severus not to notice when he left.

Before he could get up out of bed, Harry was carrying a tray into the bedroom.

"Morning!" he said cheerfully which made Severus scowl on general principle. 

"How many cups of tea have you had?" 

"Kreacher made me coffee." He grinned. "I've brought you all your favourites though. Eggs and rashers, tomatoes and mushrooms. No sausage or beans. A pot of Earl Grey with lemon not milk."

Severus pointed out the flower on the tray. "And this?"

"Just trying to brighten things up a bit," Harry said as he sat down beside Severus on the bed. 

"I _do_ know what today is." He reached for the teacup, caffeine more important than food at the moment. 

"Ah." Harry blushed. "I could make you breakfast anytime, you know, not just on special occasions."

"You'd have to get up before nine," Severus retorted then took a bite of egg. 

"I don't sleep until nine." Severus tried not to think about how adorable Harry was when he pouted. Severus raised an eyebrow. "All right, not _often_ anyway."

"Did you make any other plans to celebrate the occasion?" 

"Not really, no," Harry replied unconvincingly. 

"Best to tell me now." Nearly done with his breakfast, Severus sat back against the headboard sipping his second cup of tea.

"Well," Harry began, rubbing his hands up Severus's legs, "I thought we could start with a nice shower. I always need help washing my back."

"You do seem to have a problem with that." Severus nodded and let his thighs fall open, Harry's hands moving closer to his burgeoning erection.

"Perhaps a quick trip into London for lunch." Harry took the teacup from Severus's hand and set it on the tea tray before Banishing it back to the kitchen. "I thought you might like to stop in the second hand bookstore you favour."

"That would be acceptable." Severus bit back a moan as Harry massaged his cock through his pants. "After that?" 

Harry climbed up on the bed and positioned himself between Severus's legs, pulling the waistband down and tucking it beneath his bollocks, then licking up the length.

"Supper in, just the two of us." He sucked at the head for a moment, his hand moving up and down the length. "I thought we could try that wine Draco gave us for Christmas."

"Mmm," Severus replied, hands fisting in the sheets. Harry continued teasing him, playing with the foreskin, rolling his bollocks in his free hand. Severus's hips refused to stay still; he wanted, _needed_ more. "Harry," he said softly.

"Yes?" 

Severus looked down at wicked green eyes and an impish grin, tongue licking his cock like a lolly. He reached a hand out and caressed Harry's cheek. Harry's eyes fluttered closed as he leaned into the touch.

"Enough torture," he said, thrusting his hips, and Harry chuckled. 

"Right then." He immediately swallowed Severus down to the root. An absolute wonder with his mouth, it wasn't long before Severus groaned low in his throat and reflexively reached for Harry's head, holding him still while he came. 

Collapsing back to catch his breath, he almost had to push Harry away as he licked him clean, he was so sensitive after his orgasm. Fortunately, Harry must have realised it as well. He crawled up Severus's body, pressing kisses to his abdomen and chest before reaching his lips.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Severus," Harry said, then lay his head on Severus's chest and Severus wrapped his arms around him.

"I believe you said something about showering together," Severus said several minutes later but Harry didn't reply. Looking down he realised Harry'd fallen asleep against his chest.

"No matter," he said, closing his own eyes. "We have all day."


End file.
